<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable by DenmarkStreetGutterClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030779">Unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub'>DenmarkStreetGutterClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is a bit done with Cormoran being gentle. He gets over himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just need you to stop treating me like I’m going to snap,” Robin said, pulling the plates from the cupboard.</p><p>Strike was stirring the saucepan to stop the sauce sticking to the base.</p><p>“I’m not,” he insisted. “I’m just treating you with respect, same as I always have.”</p><p>Robin reached over and flipped the heat off underneath the saucepan, and fished out cutlery, clattering it down with some irritation.</p><p> “So if I’m telling you that I want something, you could respect that,” she snapped.</p><p> “I do!” He said, half laughing, not quite believing they were having the conversation. “And I didn’t say no, I just… I just wanted to be clear what you were asking me.”</p><p> “Is there something ambiguous in ‘You could try going at it a bit harder next time?’” Robin was crosser than she realized. It had taken quite some courage to vocalize what she wanted from him, and she felt cut to the quick by his reluctant response. It had, absurdly, made her feel both foolish and undesirable to him, and also angry that he viewed her as fragile and weak.</p><p> “It’s not ambiguous, it’s just a bit broad,” he said, putting his hands tenderly on her shoulders and massaging the tension she’d managed to build up there, while she leaned against the counter top. “It’d be nice to know exactly what you had in mind,” he added, his tone gentle, speaking into her hair.</p><p>She sighed, feeling the irritation subside at the touch of him.</p><p>“It’s not a complaint. I don’t have a problem, it’s been great,” she said, more softly, turning to face him, and he dropped his arms to circle her waist. “You’ve been gentle and careful and loving and I’ve loved every minute.”</p><p>He bent down to kiss her, smiling. She responded to the gentle kiss by nuzzling his nose.</p><p>“I just can’t help feeling you’re treating me with kid gloves. I’m not an innocent girl, Corm, I’m not a delicate flower who’s a bit scared of what <em>this</em> can do,” she explained, pressing her groin against his and wiggling slightly. He grinned as they stood, foreheads leant together.</p><p>“I didn’t realize I was,” he said. “It’s important to me that you have a good time. But now you point it out, yeah, I’ve probably held back. I’m a big bloke, and you’re… well, you’re special. I didn’t want to cross any lines.”</p><p> “You won’t. I know you won’t. I’d just like something a bit stronger to mix up with the slower stuff. I feel stupid even asking. You’ve done this more that I have,” she said, feeling a blush spreading over her as she tried to be frank.</p><p> Strike pulled her away from the counter a little, and ran his hands down over her arse, firmly squeezing.</p><p> “So what I’m hearing here,” he said, sounding suddenly playful. “Is that you fancy it a bit rougher?”</p><p> The lascivious edge to his voice as he pressed himself against her set her heart racing, and flipped a little switch between her legs, as she felt a mixture of excitement and relief that he’d managed to decode what she was talking about. She nodded.</p><p> “If that’s not too much trouble,” she said, airily.</p><p>“Not at all,” he confirmed. “Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets. Do you wanna eat first?”</p><p>Robin laughed. “Well, it is ready,” she said, glancing to the hob and back at Strike, who had quite the twinkle in his eye now.</p><p> “So am I,” he said, and before she had a chance to respond, he crushed his mouth down onto hers in a deep, urgent kiss, pushing her back against the counter. She felt the sudden press of his erection between them, his hands swiftly and unceremoniously pushing inside her top, running against her bare skin. She hadn’t the slightest doubt what he was going to do, and she knew it was entirely her own fault. She wasn’t repentant.</p><p> She pulled out of the kiss, breathless. “Here?” She asked, surprised. Strike seemed to take a second to think.</p><p> “Nope,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom. Once inside he spun her round and tugged his half buttoned shirt over his head, resuming the kiss like a desperate man. Robin was delighted with the turn of events, mirroring him by pulling off her top too, her hair in disarray as it created static. His kiss was fierce as he reached round and unsnapped her bra, his right hand firmly cupping her breast as she shrugged the bra off, his thumb rubbing her nipple with an artful pressure. He pushed her back and she tumbled onto the bed in front of him. He wasted no time, bending down to unfasten her jeans and tug them down her legs with enthusiasm.</p><p> The haste with which they had reached this point was exhilarating, and Robin felt gloriously wanton as she realized she was so turned on her lace underwear was already damp. She rubbed her thighs together, the friction she created delicious, watching him intently as he tore at his belt and unzipped himself, pushing his trousers down and stepping cleanly out with his good leg, moving forward to kneel on the bed in front of her. He leaned over her, supporting himself with his left arm, his right reaching down to grasp his cock, stroking himself firmly a few times. She looked down at his hand, running her own hands over his chest and he swallowed, a look of thunderous intensity on his face as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. Letting go of himself, he switched his attention to her, his hand cupping the warm wetness between her legs, and she gave a half smile. The smile dropped into delighted surprise a second later, as he hooked his hand into the crotch of her wet panties, and pulled with force enough to rip them clean off.</p><p> She cried out and threw her head back as he covered her neck with passionate kisses, his thumb now swirling in a rhythm round her clit, and one, then two fingers pushed into her, sliding into her wetness.</p><p> “You still want this?” Strike asked into the skin behind her ear.</p><p> “Don’t let me down,” she said archly, and barely a second later, she felt the head of his cock lined up and then filling her as he gave a deep, throaty grunt. He held himself inside her for a second or two, then slipped his free hand under her backside, shifting the angle, and began a driving rhythm into her, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in again, hard, each thrust releasing a short moan as he hit the top of the stroke.</p><p> Robin felt liquid beneath him, clutching his shoulders, trying to stay with his forceful pace, feeling her own arousal slick as he pounded into her. The pressure of his pelvis thumping against her clit as his cock hit her g-spot in the same rhythm was bringing her to the edge far quicker than she could have imagined, and her orgasm surprised her as it ripped through her, an incoherent, guttural cry flying from somewhere deep inside her as she shattered around him.</p><p>But he did not stop, and as the aftershocks of her climax gripped him, she felt the heat begin to build again almost immediately with his relentless powerful thrusts. She reached up to kiss him greedily, and he let out a breathless laugh and slowed his pace to pull out, just long enough straighten up a little, pull Robin’s right leg up and round, and flip her over, so that she now lay facing away from him, legs parted.</p><p>Her swollen folds were all creamy wetness now, and Strike was enjoying having broken through his reticence to move beyond simple tenderness with her. He held his cock at her entrance, teasing for a moment, reaching round underneath her to circle two fingers over her clit, and he was rewarded by her pleading moan.</p><p> “Strike, please,” She whispered hoarsely. “Please fuck me.”</p><p> He took hold of her hips firmly, pulling them up so she was on her knees, and thrust into her cleanly, crying out her name as he did so. He again began the intense hammering into her, watching her soft flesh ripple a little with each drive home, deep into her, his backside bunched as he fucked, knowing he was chasing his own release now.</p><p> He knew she was tiring, her shoulders now dipped down into the mattress, and he could feel a second orgasm beginning to detonate within her, the waves of it gripping onto his cock. She was letting out a long, low moan of pleasure into the bed as she came again, and he let himself ride into it, his balls tightening, the pressure building into something truly unstoppable, his hands gripping tightly to her softly curving arse, his face a picture of intense concentration and then,</p><p> “Robin! Oh god… fuck… yes, Robin!” He cried as he came, emptying himself completely, slammed deep, deep inside her, and collapsing over her prone form.</p><p>They both lay on their fronts for a minute, open mouthed, panting. Strike could feel himself slipping out of her, their mingled juices seeping between them, and he shifted away a little, splaying his big hand over her back and kissing her shoulder.</p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked, when he’d caught his breath again.</p><p> She smiled, spent and contented, nodding, her red-gold hair a halo of dishevelment round her satisfied expression.</p><p> “Remind me to never question your suggestions again,” he said. “Your instincts were spot on, and I really should have just given you what you wanted first time. Lesson learned,” he said with a low chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working from a little idea I had prompted by the legendary sexual prowess of Strike. What if he found himself having built up his tender affection for Robin so much, and having felt compelled to hold back for so long, he started out by being a bit too gentle with her, to the point where she had to ask him to turn on the magic a bit more? And lo, serious smut ensued...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>